New Kids over at The School of Rock
by KoRnEater
Summary: The School of Rock, an after school program to teach kids how to rock is getting too many kids and Dewey Finn decided to change the location. While over at Horace Green, a new teacher comes up and frustrates Summer. Please READ!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sup dudes (haha)??? You know, I really love this movie!! It's the best!! Haha!! I really hope you guys will review my fic!! Thanks!!  
=====================================================  
  
"People! C'mon people!! Listen up!!" Dewey Finn called out as loud as he could under all the noise his students were making. "HEY!!!" He yelled. And everyone in the room finally became quiet. "Okay, thank you... Now, listen. We've been a band for like, almost a year now and we're getting more people over at Rock 101 and I've decided that we should move to a bigger lot. Now.. Kids!! Listen!! Okay, so don't forget to bring home your stuff here 'coz we're moving out in two days." One of Dewey's students with dark brown hair in a black Led Zeppelin T-shirt and ripped denim pants named Zack gasped in shock, "But we have so many things here! Can't we just move out next week?" Beside Zack was a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and she was in a white AC/DC shirt. This was Katie. She looked up at Dewey and said, "Zack's right. I mean, we've got too many stuff in here to bring out in two days!" Dewey turned away to think. And answered, "Yea, I know.. That's why we start right now. Tomorrow, we continue moving our stuff out." Behind Katie was Freddy who excitedly said, "Does this mean we get to ditch school tomorrow?" He had spiky black hair but the roots in his hair showed that he was really blonde. He had his sleeves rolled up with his drumsticks inside one of the pockets in his large cargo pants. Dewey grinned and answered, "No. Tomorrow's your first day of school and I want you all to be 'good'. Get it? Now, let's start packin' up, dudes!"  
  
It was a cool August morning over at Horace Green Prep School. Principal Rosalie Mullins stepped out of her shiny red car with a Starbucks espresso in a grande cup in her hands. She was wearing a designer tweed jacket over her uniform. In her head, she was singing "Dreams" by Stevie Nicks. Rosalie was in a really good mood as she stepped inside the school. She took a couple of turns and entered her wooden office. She went to her desk, placed her espresso on a Stevie Nicks coaster and sat on her new beige La-Z Boy chair and started to hum. After a little while, Rosalie looked at her desk clock. It was already eight forty five and the bell hadn't rung yet.  
  
Three sixth graders ran across the hall to their classroom as fast as they could. "C'mon!! Hurry up!" The one who ran the fastest called out, "Mullins might catch us!" And the last one answered, "I'm running as fast as I could, Freddy!" These three were Freddy, Zack and Katie. Finally, they got to their classroom and slammed the door behind them. They were all panting hard. Frankie, a husky boy was standing in front of them and asked, "Did it?" Zack replied under his breath, "Yea.." Frankie smiled and said, "Good.. Okay guys, Gordon and Marco are still with Finn packing up." Frankie pulled out his cell phone and called Gordon. He turned away and talked to Gordon for a while. Half a minute later, Frankie hung up and said, "They're on their way here. They just dropped the amps over at the new place." The three nodded and went to their seats. A little girl with long slick black hair who sat in front named Summer said in a really bossy tone, "You know, I don't think that was such a good idea.. You know, disabling the school bell. We're delaying the whole school!" Freddy grinned, "The whole school should actually be thanking us!" He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Ten minutes later, Gordon and Marco came running in to their classroom. "Great!" Summer bellowed in relief, "Finally! Now we could start our classes. Shall I call the teacher?" And everyone in the room yelled, "NOOO!!" Summer gasped and said angrily, "Hmph! Fine! We'll just sit here then. Just like last year.. Oh yey.. This is gonna be the best school year ever." And suddenly, Ms. Mullins entered the classroom with a skinny yet pretty blonde woman around her late thirty's. "Good morning everyone," Ms. Mullins said, "This here's your new teacher. Her name's Ms. Gellar. She's from England so please, treat her kindly." Ms. Mullins turned to Ms. Gellar and whispered, "Why don't you write your name on the board?" Ms. Gellar nodded, "Yes, yes, I will." She sounded really British. She went off to the board and wrote, "Miss Gellar" then she looked at Ms. Mullins. Ms. Mullins asked, "Do you have any questions?" Ms. Gellar smiled sweetly and replied, "None at all. All I need are minds for molding." Ms. Mullins nodded and unexpectedly felt herself scratching her head at the feeling of sudden de- ja-vu. She turned around and left the room.  
  
Ms. Gellar smiled at her class and asked, "Who here disabled the bell?" Freddy, Zack and Katie exchanged looks. Freddy murmured, "How did she know it was from our class?" Nobody answered her and she added, "C'mon. You won't get in trouble. I just think that was neat." Zack's eyes widened. Summer looked behind her and glared at Zack, Freddy and Katie. The three got the picture. They raised their hands slowly and Ms. Gellar exclaimed, "Brilliant! Extremely brilliant! For you three, ten golden stars each!" And Zack's, Freddy's and Katie's mouths fell open. "What?!" Summer cried out, "I'm sorry Ms. Gellar, but I don't think you should be awarding them golden stars! That was an offense they did! You should be giving them demerits!" Summer paused for a while then her voice softened, "You- You're just like Mr. Schneebly- ahh! Dewey Finn!! Why? Why?!" Ms. Gellar stared at Summer and responded calmly, "Well, sorry. But I really thought that was a killer! Those three there, they're really clever and I think they deserve an award, because they were able to disable the school bell." Summer rolled up her fists and stood up. Everyone gawked at her. "Ms. Gellar! Don't you get it? That was school property! As class factotum, I think I should report you!-" and suddenly, Frankie cut her off, "We haven't voted you as class factotum yet, Summer! And guess what, we might not even nominate you!" Ms. Gellar grinned, "Two stars to you." And turned around, "Now, let's start off with Math.."  
  
Summer seriously had a bad day with Ms. Gellar. She was really frustrated. She felt like going off to Principal Mullins and report it but she remembered that she had to be nice to Ms. Gellar, since she was new. Summer simply said in her head, "That Ms. Gellar, she is just like Dewey Finn! Not a good teacher.. I'm not saying that Dewey sucks, it's just that Ms. Gellar doesn't understand the rules here in Horace Green. I want her out." Note: Hey people! Just wait up for the next chapter cuz that's where something does happen. Haha. See ya!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Hi again, people!! Okay, so now that I know people are reading this fic, I'm gonna continue it. (  
  
Zack ran down the street to the School of Rock (the after school program). He looked at his watch and he was getting a late. Finally, he was at the last turn and as fast as he could, dashed at the door, ran up the stairs and got in gasping for air. He heard the "Highway to Hell" album being played. He looked up and saw a slightly attractive, tall and somewhat buff guy with his black hair tied back and a stud on his left eyebrow. He was sitting beside a brunette girl holding a pair of drumsticks. He noticed she was holding a Gibson Flying V. Zack assumed the guy was her father but they barely looked alike. So Zack simply walked into another room and helped packing up.  
  
"You're late, Zack." Summer said, glaring at him. Zack smiled at her and replied, "I'm sorry you little cutie.-" Summer gasped and exclaimed, "Don't call me that!! You!! You!! You boy!!" Zack laughed under his breath and walked away, helping their keyboardist, Lawrence pack up some wires and cables.  
  
Ned Schneebly, Dewey's assistant knocked on the door and said, "Uhm, Dewey! You've got a visitor here.." Dewey, who was disassembling the drum sets called out, "Ask him to wait." Ned shook his head and answered back, "Dewey! It's important." Dewey put down the snare drum and walked to Ned. "Is it really that important?" Ned nodded and answered, also in a whisper, "It's Stone.." Dewey's eyes bulged, "It is!? Why didn't you say so??" Dewey walked right of the room and found the same people Zack saw when he came. Dewey was in shock. "Marcus Stone? Uh.. Hi! Welcome to the School of Rock! What brings you here?" Marcus stood up and replied, "I want to enroll my daughter, Sarah here." Dewey looked at the girl beside him and said, "Wow, sure. But uhm.. does she need it? 'Coz for a dude like you, you could teach her how to rock." Marcus nodded.  
  
All of Dewey's students were all peeking through the door. Katie stared, "Who's that guy? Why does Dewey look so tense?" Zack shrugged, "I saw that guy when I got here. I think he's enrolling that girl. Hey Freddy, she has drumsticks like yours." Freddy looked her drumsticks and answered, "Don't think so. Her drumsticks are Vic Firth.. I dunno. Can't tell from here, too far. But she has your guitar." Zack nodded. Tomika, one of the girls who sang sub vocals looked at the girl and added, "I don't think she's enrolling here. She looks like she doesn't need it much. What do you think Alicia?" Another one of the girls who sang sub vocals said, "Maybe, but she doesn't look so confident." Tomika nodded and they all continued watching.  
  
Marcus looked at Dewey with his mysterious dark eyes. Dewey gulped and said, "Okay, we'll accept Sarah, but she'd have to go through Rock 101 first." Marcus gave Dewey a threatening look and Dewey quickly added, "Okay! Okay! She's in Advanced Rock with the band! What can she play?" Marcus answered, "Drums and guitar. Get it? Now, take her in." Dewey shook his head and said, "I'm sorry. We're moving out tomorrow. We're moving to a building two blocks from Horace Green Prep School. She'll start in two days. Is that okay with you, Marcus?" Marcus nodded and turned around. He grabbed his daughter's wrist and softly said, "Let's go." Sarah turned around to look at the kids spying on them and looked away.  
  
Dewey went back inside the room, followed by Ned. The kids were all sitting down on boxes and the first one to talk was Freddy, "Who was that dude?" Dewey was really sweaty as he answered, "His name's Marcus Stone. We went to high school together but, he was a senior there and I was a freshman. He was the ultimate rock god! We had battle of the bands in school and he'd always win but, he kept on failing so I was in the same class as him and he liked to push me around." Ned nodded and added, "It's true. Theo and I were also with Dewey. Marcus is one scary guy." Katie commented, "Looks like it.." Dewey crossed his arms and leaned on the door. "We were in a band together once.. He played drums it's just that whenever we'd screw up, Marcus would throw his drumsticks at us and smash our guitars. We decided to kick him out the next day." Zack raised an eyebrow, "Then why were you in a band together in the first place?" Dewey forced a laugh, "Well, we were No Vacancy since high school and we didn't have a drummer yet so when we had auditions, he wanted to join for some reason. And then he scared off the other people who were also gonna audition so we actually had no choice. He made us let him join. I really never knew why he wanted to be in the band." Ned pursed his lips and added, "I think it's because his band was already in college and all.." Dewey nodded and placed his hand over his mouth. "Oh, heck. I really hated him, but we all had to worship him. And I think he actually married someone though. It's hard to imagine it too." Dewey looked at his watch, "Oh! You guys! Continue packing! I'm gonna move the stuff out tomorrow. Gordon, Marco, you don't have to come tomorrow." The two frowned and nodded. "Now, let's get back to work!" And everyone started continuing what they were doing.  
  
The next day, everyone came to school early except for Summer. They were all excited to have Ms. Gellar again for their teacher but Summer really despised it. She didn't want a teacher like her. She wanted a strict teacher who'd award golden stars properly but no, she didn't get that teacher.  
  
"Freddy!" Ms. Gellar called out, "Stop playing with your drumsticks! Listen!" Freddy was in shock, but Summer was actually pleased. But that actually wasn't the end of Ms. Gellar's sentence, "Listen Freddy, your drumming is wrong! Let me guess, that's supposed to be Ironman by Black Sabbath right? Go see me after class later, I'll teach you the correct way." Freddy smiled and looked at Summer. Summer shook her head and slapped her forehead, "Ms. Gellar, I'm sorry to interrupt your wonderful lesson, but why are you letting him play with those sticks in the middle of class?" Ms. Gellar smiled at Summer and replied, "Well, Mr. Jones here is a drummer and I think that he needs to master his drumming if he has to." Again, Summer got to her feet and everyone stared at her, "MS. GELLAR!" She exclaimed, "You really don't get it, do you!?" Ms. Gellar shook her head and said, "I do, Summer, I do. You want a demerit? You can have it." Summer suddenly felt ashamed. Her classmates were all giggling around her. "Ms. Hathaway, may I call you Summer? I want you to march over to Ms. Mullin's office! Understand?" Ms. Gellar was really serious. You could see how angry she was with Summer. Summer looked like she was about to cry as she stepped off out of the classroom.  
  
"Wow!" Freddy exclaimed, "That's the first time that ever happened! Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome," She answered, "Now, shall we continue with the lesson? Katie, would you please come up to the front and answer this equation?" Katie nodded and went up to the board.  
  
Later at lunch, Summer carried her tray over to the teacher's table. Ms. Gellar was there, writing on a notebook with a pair of reading glasses on. Summer couldn't help it anymore, yeah, it was just the second day of school, but she was already frustrated with Ms. Gellar. Summer actually sat in front of Ms. Gellar on the teacher's table. Ms. Gellar looked up and said, "Oh! Hello, Summer! What brings you here?" Summer banged her fists on the table and everyone in the cafeteria turned their heads toward the teacher's table silently. "Ms. Gellar! I hate you!" Summer yelled. Ms. Gellar stared and Ms. Mullins got up. She grabbed Summer by the arm and said, "What's with you today, Summer? What's the matter with you? Tell me!" Summer couldn't answer her. She had just made a scene. Ms. Mullins dragged Summer out of the cafeteria and whispered to her, "Summer, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give you detention for a week."  
  
Note: Okay, so that's chapter 2. Please review!!! Thanks! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hey! Thanks for reading my fic!! To ahnigurL, Frankie is the big guy, one of the students in the movie. The one Dewey Finn called "Tough Guy" for security. Do you remember him now?

==============  
  
Today, Dewey decided to pick up his students. He passed by for every one of them in his van to surprise them with the new place. Summer was already with him when he started picking them up.  
  
"So Summer, how was school today?" Dewey asked excitedly as he swerved left to pick up Zack. Summer looked down and replied, "I hated it. I had my second day of detention and it was horrible. Miss Mullins made me write on the bored, 'I will never yell at a teacher never ever ever ever ever ever again.' I swear, Dewey, she's really stiff again." Dewey nodded and frowned, "Ah! That's okay, Summer! Wait till you see the new place. You won't be feeling down once we get there." Summer slouched on her seat and looked out the window.  
  
The whole band was in the van already and they were finally there. Before they got out, Dewey said, "Okay guys, now don't faint or anything. I spent the whole two days fixing up, decorating and convincing Patty to work with us. Now, I want you all to know, Ned and I spent a lot of money for this and we don't want you all to start breaking everything you see. Get it?" And everyone answered, "Yes, Dewey." Dewey got out of the van and opened the back door of the van. Summer jumped out after a while and walked over to Dewey who said, "Okay, let's get in there. Follow me."  
  
Dewey walked happily to the new place. He opened the glass doors before him and heard gasps behind his back. The album "The Razor's Edge" of AC/DC was being played and Patty was really behind the front desk wearing the School of Rock T-shirt designed by Dewey's groupies. Patty gave them a big smile and said like some kind of an automated machine, "Welcome to the School of Rock after school program. How may I help you today?" Dewey laughed and she glared at him, "What?" Dewey didn't like that tone so he simply pretended he didn't hear her, "Okay kids, this is the first floor, as I'd like to call the lounge area coz the place is so warm and nice.. Hehe. Now, let's go upstairs..." The kids followed Dewey up to the second floor.  
  
"Oooh.." All the kids smiled. Rock 101 was really interesting. It looked pretty cool. Dewey tugged Zack's arm and said, "Okay. This is where Rock 101 will be." Ned was there fixing up some amps. He saluted them and they went straight on to the third floor. Dewey was really excited now. As they went up the stairs, he said, "This is my most favoritest part of the new place; our floor. C'mon, guys.." Dewey ran up the stairs to the third floor and he got what he expected. He looked at the band and they all had their mouths open. Dewey grinned, "Like it?" Katie ran to the guitar/bass rack and pulled out a Gibson Thunderbird. She smiled at it and asked, "Can I have it?" Dewey laughed then seriously answered, "No." Katie giggled at her silly question and everyone else started looking around.  
  
[Now, let me give you a full description on the new place...]  
  
The new School of Rock was big. It was three stories high and the first floor was actually an audition/registrar/waiting room. There was a spiral staircase going up to Rock 101 and an oak staircase up to Advanced Rock where the band practices. The first floor was bright and really homey. The front desk was made of oak with the School of Rock symbol carved on it. Behind the desk was a storage cabinet filled with guitar strings, keyboard, guitar, bass and drum pieces, four boxes packed with guitar picks and a hell lot more. There was always music being played in the first floor. They're either recordings by the kids over at Rock 101/Advanced Rock or some rock albums (especially albums of AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Motorhead and Led Zeppelin). In the second floor, Rock 101 was covered in many band posters and concert posters. There were guitar/bass racks filled with Gibson Les Paul's, Fender Squier's and Ibanez Jem's. There were about ten amps in the room in different sizes, all Marshall. There was a black Tama drum set with K Custom Zildjian cymbals. But the third floor was the best. The ceiling was black but it had stars painted on it making it look like the night sky. There were more posters than the room in the second floor and more guitars, basses and amps. There were also five microphone stands with wireless microphones on them. Of course, there was only one Tama drum set with more K Custom Zildjian cymbals but there was a stack of Vater and Vic Firth drumsticks in a cabinet beside it. There was also a recording studio there but it was bigger. There was also another staircase up to the flat roof.  
  
The band was now practicing when suddenly, Ned came running in. "Dewey!" He cried and they all stopped playing, "Patty called me through the intercom and she said that Marcus is coming. He also doesn't look so happy." Dewey raised his eyebrows and answered, "Okay, fine. Get back downstairs and we'll just wait for Marcus to come up." Ned nodded and went back to the second floor where he was tuning some guitars.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Dewey could hear heavy stomping and the ringing of chains over at the stairs. He saw Marcus come up. He looked angry for some reason. Sarah was with him wearing a black Lacuna Coil shirt and baggy black pants. Her hair was tightly tied back. She was also carrying her guitar around her back. It was in its case so they couldn't tell what kind of guitar it was Marcus said, "Finn! Here's my daughter. Teach her how to rock.. Now." Dewey gnashed his teeth and nodded. Marcus looked at his students and shook his head. He went down the stairs and left. Dewey looked at Sarah with a smile, "Hi! I'm Dewey Finn. The girl over there with the bass is Katie," Katie waved at Sarah, "The dude with the Gibson Flying V is Zack, the freak on drums is Freddy, our excellent keyboardist is Lawrence, and the three backing vocals there are Tomika, Alicia and Marta." Sarah nodded and asked, "Okay, so what am I supposed to do?" Dewey didn't really expect this one coming, "Uhh.. Maybe you can just sit here first. Listen to the band and we'll talk to you after this one song, alright?" Sarah nodded and Dewey led her to a sofa. Dewey turned away and they started playing Ironman by Black Sabbath (and since Ms. Gellar taught Freddy the correct way of playing it, he really nailed it).  
  
After the song ended, Katie put down her bass and sat beside Sarah. "So, what do you play?" Katie asked. Sarah looked at her and answered, "Drums, Guitar and.." Katie stared, "And?" Sarah didn't reply but Freddy heard her, "So you play drums too, huh? Why don't you give it a try over there?" Sarah shook her head and answered, "I don't want to." Freddy raised an eyebrow and turned away. Zack came and asked, "Hi! Can I see your guitar?" Sarah handed the guitar and Zack opened it from its case. Inside, he found an Ibanez Iceman 2. His eyes widened and he said, "Where'd you get this? These are really expensive!" Sarah shrugged and replied, "My dad got it for me." Zack turned his head toward Dewey with a traumatized expression on his face. Dewey pursed his lips and said, "C'mon Sarah. What's that other instrument you know?" Sarah rolled her eyes and replied, "It's violin." Dewey nodded and added, "Why don't you play the drums for us. I mean, your dad was a drummer himself." Sarah scratched her neck and stood up towards the drum set. She pulled out a pair of black hickory drumsticks from one of her lower pockets and began playing. Freddy stared, "Wow..." He whispered to himself. Sarah was unbelievable. When she finished, she got up and Freddy asked, "How long have you been playing?!" She intelligently replied, "Ever since I was three, my dad taught me." Then Zack asked, "Hey, can you play something by Jimi Hendrix or Steve Vai?" Sarah nodded and picked up her Ibanez Iceman 2. She began playing a Steve Vai solo that he played in one of his concerts which she actually attended. Zack smiled, "Wow! That's so cool!" But Sarah didn't take the compliment. Dewey said, "That's good, Sarah. That's really good. I think you can take my place on shredding guitar. Is that cool with you?" Sarah shrugged, "Okay, whatever."  
  
It was now six o' clock. Everyone already left except for Sarah. Dewey was turning off all the amps when he noticed she was still there. "Aint your dad pickin' you up?" Dewey questioned her. She shook her head. Dewey sat beside her on the sofa and asked, "Hey, where do you live?" Sarah answered, "Downtown.. Why are you asking anyway?" Dewey shrugged and replied, "Nothing. But isn't downtown far from here?" Sarah nodded and looked away. "What bands do you like?" She answered, "I like AC/DC."  
  
"Only AC/DC?"  
  
"No. I like Lacuna Coil. That's kinda obviously though.. I'm wearing the shirt. And well, I also like Korn, Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, System of a Down and Static X."  
  
"So you like metal? That kind of stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much.. But then I'm more into violins. I love violin concerts but my dad never lets me go to those things."  
  
"Yeah? Why not?"  
  
"He thinks it's a waste of time."  
  
Later on, Sarah and Dewey really got into talking when they realized it was already seven thirty. Sarah looked at her watch and said, "Hey, I gotta go. My dad will kill me if I'm late." Dewey nodded and let her go. He followed her down the stairs and waved her goodbye from the second floor. Ned was still in the second floor, now untangling cables. He looked at Dewey, "So how was Stone's daughter?" Dewey looked at Ned, "She's awesome. But she's really limited. Marcus doesn't let her do anything she wants to do."

============================  
  
Note: Okay, that was chapter 3!! Don't forget to review, guys!! See ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Yea, the plot was just about to start.. Actually, it starts here, in a way.  
  
=============================  
  
Miss Gellar came to school early the next day and she went straight to the classroom. Her hair was really messy and her sweater really didn't match with her uniform. She looked really wasted and sleepy because she had deep eye bags not so hidden under her reading glasses. She slumped on her chair and dropped all her folders on the desk. As she started writing on her notebook, Marta entered the classroom, "Miss Gellar? You're here early," Then she looked at Miss Gellar closely, "Oh! Miss Gellar, what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you stressed out? Are you okay?" Miss Gellar gave Marta a smile and replied, "I'm not sick or anything. I'm just worried." Marta placed her bag on the floor, "Worried about what?" Miss Gellar answered, "Well, it's still the first week of school and I've totally made a fool of myself. I even got my own students to hate me so much."  
  
"We don't hate you. No one in our class would want to hate you anyway."  
  
"How about Summer Hathaway?"  
  
"Well, she's just different. Bossy in fact.. Anyway, she just doesn't like teachers like you, all happy and young. She likes strict and old teachers. She's really like that. Just get to know her, or at least, be a little strict towards her. You don't have to be strict with us, we're fine with you this way."  
  
The two giggled.  
  
"Hmm.. I guess you're right. But I just can't believe she yelled at me. No student has ever yelled at me." She sighed, "Maybe it's best I go back home to England."  
  
"No! Don't! But uhm, what brought you here to Horace Green anyway?"  
  
"Oh! Miss Mullins is my mum's younger sister, which makes her my auntie. And my father lives here so I came here. I'm actually American you see, it's just that, my parents separated when I was little and my mum dragged me to England with her. That's how I got so British."  
  
More students came in the classroom. The fashion freak, Billy, was one of them. He looked at Miss Gellar and said, "Oh my! Miss Gellar! Do you want me to fix your hair for you? I know a lot of hair styles! I know what's perfect for you! And your eyes, ooh!! I know a little face soap will wash out those eye bags! I actually have one now-" Miss Gellar looked at Billy and cut him off, "No thank you, Billy. I'm fine. I'll just freshen up before class starts." Billy smiled, "Okay then." He went to his seat. Marta picked up her bag and went to her seat too. About five minutes later, Summer came. She saw Miss Gellar and walked up to her, "Uhm, Miss Gellar, I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day.. I'm not saying this because Miss Mullins told me to, but because I'm really sorry. Would you forgive me, please?" Miss Gellar smiled at Summer and by the way it looked, it looked like that was the cure. Miss Gellar looked better now as she answered, "Yeah, it's okay Summer. And I'm sorry too. I should've listened to you in the start." Summer nodded and placed an apple on Miss Gellar's desk, "My mom told me to give this to you. Miss Mullins called up last night and told my mom everything. So my mom said to give this." Miss Gellar accepted the apple, "Thank you, Summer."  
  
"Now, who can tell me the difference between and acid and a base-" The school bell rang and declared that fifteen minute break also know as recess. "Alright then, we'll just get back on this question after the break." Everyone ran outside except for Zack who pulled out his science book and started flipping the pages. Miss Gellar also stayed and was fixing up her lesson plan. She looked up at Zack and said, "Hey, Zack, why don't you go out and have recess?" Zack shook his head, "Nah, it's cool. I'll just stay here." He started reading and murmuring to himself, "Acids.. Acids.. Acids.." Miss Gellar cocked her head, "What are you doing?" Zack replied, "I'm finishing.. I wasn't really able to finish it all last night." Miss Gellar laughed, "Now that's what I call being honest to a teacher." Zack nodded and started scribbling down what was written in the book on his sticker-filled notebook. He looked at the clock. He still had about eight minutes left so he stood up and walked towards the door when he noticed Miss Gellar put in an "Are You Experienced" Jimi Hendrix CD into her discman. "You like Hendrix?" Zack asked. Miss Gellar nodded and replied, "Yeah! He rocks! But I think I like Eric Clapton more. I like Cream. They inspired me to start playing guitar." Then she pulled out a DVD out of her bag. "You have this yet?" Zack looked at it closely. It was the Jimi Hendrix- Blue Wild Angel (Live at the Isle of Wright). Zack smiled, "No, not yet."  
  
"Would you like to borrow it for a while? My DVD player's busted."  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Wow, this is so cool! Thanks!"  
  
"Now don't let any other teacher see that. Keep it in your bag now."  
  
Zack nodded and kept it in his bag then ran out of the classroom to catch up with his classmates.  
  
-----------  
  
"Dewey!" Ned called out. He was running after Dewey toward the School of Rock. "Wait!" He yelled. Dewey turned and pushed the glass doors open. Ned pushed the door after him and saw many students with their parents in the first floor. "Sorry we're late." Ned heard Dewey say, "Now, shall we begin the Rock 101 graduation?" Patty was there standing on a platform with a table of diplomas behind her. Dewey and Ned got up the stage.  
  
"The School of Rock," Dewey began as his speech, "Started less than a year ago. Well, my first kids here are at school right now that's why they all weren't able to come and witness this graduation. So anyway, the kids over at Rock 101 have studied Rock n' Roll really hard. I've taught them along with Mr. Ned Schneebly. We worked as a team and now, we just can't believe that this day has arrived. And now, since I have forgotten my speech at home, we shall start calling on the graduates..." Patty handed Dewey the diploma on top, "Uhm... Archilleas Hadrian." A Greek-Italian boy wearing a navy blue bonnet with blue eyes came up holding a Gibson Epiphone SG. He accepted the diploma and went down the stage. "Jake Harris." A blonde boy with strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes holding a Tobias Toby Pro-6B Custom Bass grinned and accepted the diploma from Dewey. "Okay, let's see... Amy Schwieger." A girl about eleven years old came up. She had silky black hair and green eyes. She was holding a Kramer Vanguard FR- 440ALE Acrylic Guitar. She excitedly grabbed the diploma from Dewey and went down the stage. "Chris Davies." A boy with messy brown hair came up holding a pair of Zildjian drumsticks. He accepted the diploma and held it on his chest. And Dewey continued calling out more names.  
  
When the graduation ended, Dewey walked to Archilleas, Jake, Amy and Chris. The four were talking to each other non-stop until Dewey said, "Hey guys, you totally rock and I just want to ask... Do you want to join in Advanced Rock? You were my top students at Rock 101 and I think you're ready for Advanced Rock. What do you say?" Archilleas replied, "Okay! I'll just ask my mom later." The other three nodded and Dewey said in relief, "Thanks!"  
  
Four o' clock came and none of the Advanced Rock students were there yet. The four graduates were still there though. Five minutes later, Sarah came in running from Marcus. She looked scared as she entered. Dewey smiled at her and welcomed her, "Hey! What's up?" She actually smiled back and answered, "I'm okay, my dad was just about to throw drumsticks at me, but I got away. So, anyone here yet?" Dewey noticed that Sarah seemed quite happy now. She wasn't as depressed as she was yesterday. "Nope, no one here yet. But we have four of our graduates here. The others left and I dunno why they stayed. The dude with the bonnet is Archilleas, blondie there is Jake, the girl's Amy and the one with the drumsticks is Chris." Sarah shook hands with each of them.  
  
Thirty minutes have passed. No one else came in after Sarah. Suddenly, the whole band came in at the same time. "Where have you guys been?!" Dewey exclaimed. Freddy replied, "Oh! Haha, sorry, Dewey. We were with our teacher. She got us ice cream." Dewey raised an eyebrow, "It took that long to get ice cream?" Lawrence pursed his lips, "Uhm, she also brought us to Burger King and Tower Records." Dewey raised an eyebrow again, "And this teacher is?" Katie answered, "Miss Gellar, she's new." Dewey nodded, "Okay, whatever. Rock n' Roll time! Let's go dudes!"  
  
They all went up to the third floor and started jamming except for the four graduates who just watched from the sofa. When they finished, Dewey said to the graduates, "C'mon you guys. Show us what you've got."  
  
================  
  
Note: So that's pretty much chapter four. Now something's really happening! Wait for chapter 5!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Woah!!! I really didn't expect good reviews for the forth chapter!! You see, when I got to the computer this morning, I turned on the TV (AC/DC was on!) and then I checked my email. I was eating a doughnut (oh yess... Krispy Kreme!) then I read the reviews! Thank you all!!  
  
===============================================  
  
After that session, Sarah never felt happier in her entire life. She felt like she's become closer to Dewey and the band. Ned came in the third floor dragging a big cooler up. "Hey!" He called out, "Can anyone help me out here?" Dewey came running to him and carried the other side of the cooler. They carried it over to the sofa and opened it. There were Coke cans, Sprite cans (you get the picture! Just soft drinks and a hell lot of ice). Dewey tossed everyone a can and they all started drinking it. Then Dewey turned on the TV (I forgot to add that to the description of the third floor, heehee). It was already on MTV and the song playing was "Hey Mama" by the Black Eyed Peas. Amy put down her can and said, "You know, I can dance like Fergie." Chris raised an eyebrow, "Who's Fergie?" Amy laughed, "She's the only girl in the group. Now, watch me, this is my favorite part!" Amy started dancing and everyone gasped. The only one who wasn't impressed was Sarah. She just stared at Amy and whispered, "Uh- huh..." She simply rolled her eyes and looked away. When the song ended, everyone clapped. Amy bowed several times, picked up her can and jumped back on the sofa. Archilleas hugged Amy's neck and kissed her forehead. It was obvious they were together. After that video, was Christina Aguilera. Marta smiled but Dewey changed the channel to MTV2. Marta grimaced at Dewey. "Sorry, Marta." Dewey said. Lacuna Coil with "Heaven's a Lie" was on MTV2. "Hey, Sarah! It's your favorite!" Dewey smiled at Sarah. Sarah smiled back. "Sarah," said Dewey, "Your dad used to sing too. I dunno if he told you but maybe he passed on the singing thing." Sarah shook her head, "Nah! I don't want to sing." She giggled. Then everyone started, "Yea, c'mon! Go Sarah! C'mon! You can do it!" Dewey pulled her from the sofa and made her stand near the TV. Sarah finally decided to sing. She sounded just like Cristina Scabbia. Everyone started clapping really hard except for Amy. She finished the whole song and everyone cheered for Sarah but Amy still kept quiet.  
  
"Hey kids! Time to go! I've got to clean up now!" Dewey cried, "See you guys tomorrow! Don't be late again!" Everyone started leaving except for Sarah who simply stayed again. When everyone was gone, Sarah said, "Dewey, I have to tell you something." Dewey turned around and asked, "What is it?" Sarah replied, "Honestly, I think you'd be a better dad than Marcus. You were his best friend, kinda. Honestly, I think that Marcus wouldn't last. I'm not saying that he sucks, it's just that... Well, he's never around and you're always here." Dewey sat beside Sarah on the sofa, "I see... But I don't know how to be a dad. Maybe I can be like an older brother to you. What does Marcus do anyway?"  
  
"He works around the country looking for gigs and leaving me at home all the time. No one would accept him for a record deal or for him to join other people's bands, especially in Los Angeles. He's hated there. He can find little gigs here but he thinks they're too small. He wants a grand gig like a big concert or something. Oh heck, the dude's messed up. He's just using all the money from gramps to go around the States to find gigs! Just gigs! I swear, he's really a total nut head."  
  
"Sorry to ask this, but who's your mom? I've never seen her."  
  
"My mom? It's a long story actually. I haven't told anyone about it.-"  
  
"Really? You don't have to tell me then."  
  
"Nah! I think it's time I start telling people. My mom didn't marry Marcus but she died in a car accident when I was really little."  
  
"Woah, so... what happened to Marcus after she died?"  
  
"Well, he actually didn't know at first. When my mom died, I was with her and some people found me but they couldn't identify me so they brought me to an orphanage instead. My dad found out about my mom's death maybe two weeks later and he decided to look for me since he didn't hear anything about me dying. It took him, maybe, half a year to find me in that orphanage then he kidnapped me from there. He's crazy, I swear."  
  
"Sounds like something he'd do anyway."  
  
Sarah nodded then looked away. "Hey, I gotta go now, Finn. My dad wants me home around this time. He needs me to help him fix up his stuff. He's going to Vegas next week to look for more gigs. See ya, man."  
  
Dewey nodded and stayed on the sofa as Sarah got her guitar and left. He looked down and thought, _"Sarah's not that bad after all. She'd really fit in here. I guess it just took a day of staying here. Heck, I have to gas up the van..."_ and eventually, Dewey stood up, went downstairs, locked the doors, got in his van and went to a gas station.  
  
After filling up his tank, he decided to go around town. He saw a coffee shop and parked next to it. Before he got out, he spotted Sarah walking down the street. "Should I?" Dewey asked himself. And he did. He followed Sarah to wherever she was going trying to not be so obvious that he was following her. After so many turns, Sarah stopped in front a group of guys. The tallest was the obvious leader who said, "Oh look, it's little Sarah alone again. Little miss princess. So how's your dad, Sarah? Is he still alive?" Dewey could tell he was mocking her by the way he sounded. The other gangsters were smirking. Sarah didn't answer him. They formed a circle around her, "Now, where do you go now-a-days? You're not home now. You always carry a guitar. You don't need guitar lessons. What do you do huh? Go sing in the streets to rich people? Hey, your dad isn't here to save your ass again! And even if he were here, he wouldn't be able to help you out coz he's a god damned weakling! C'mon, Sarah Stone. Tell me what you've been up to lately." Dewey sensed violence but all he could do now was simply watch. Sarah dropped her guitar and punched the guy who was mocking her. She punched him real hard that he fell to the ground. She got on him and started beating up his face, "Don't- you- dare- make fun of my dad! You hear me, Cedric?! You hear me?!" Then one of the other guys pulled her hair but she was able to kick him. Another guy who was about to punch her also suffered; she caught his wrist, twisted it and it cracked. The other guys didn't try to get near her but ran away yelling, "Cops!" Sarah's eyes bulged. She could hear sirens near by. She grabbed her guitar and tried to run away but the one she beat up first, Cedric grabbed her ankle and made her fall. "You're not getting away this time." He uttered. She kicked herself free from his grasp and ran off.  
  
Dewey couldn't believe his eyes. He drove as fast as he could to catch up with Sarah. When he got to her, he lowered the window and yelled, "C'mon! Get in!" Sarah nodded, opened the door and jumped in. "What was that about?" Dewey exclaimed. Sarah frowned, "It's nothing. They're just some guys from school. They really don't know when to bug off!!" Dewey shook his head, "I'll bring you home. Just give me directions." Sarah nodded and looked away. Dewey looked at her and saw blood coming down from her temple, "Hey, you're hurt. You must've gotten that from your fall. I think I'll bring you to the hospital first." She touched her temple and looked at her fingers covered in blood, "Don't. I don't want to. I'll be fine. I have medicine at home anyway."  
  
"Are you sure? 'Coz it looks really bad."  
  
"Yea, I'm cool. This happens all the time. I know how to deal with this..."  
  
When they got to Sarah's house, Dewey stared at it. It looked really old and seriously wrecked. The front door was one of those metal net doors and it was almost falling off. The front yard wasn't even considered a yard, but a battlefield. Dewey looked at the whole house and found three Porsche Carrera GT's. Dewey's jaw dropped and Sarah said, "I know. He doesn't care about the house anyway. So, see ya tomorrow." Dewey nodded and Sarah jumped out of the van and went up the porch where her dog was sleeping. She patted its head and tugged it inside the house. Dewey banged his head on the steering wheel and whispered, "Marcus... You're insane..." Suddenly, Dewey's cell phone rang and he answered it.  
  
"Dewey? It's Ned. I'm here at Starbucks with Patty. Do you want to have coffee with us?"  
  
"Yea, sure. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
----------------  
  
Ned and Patty sat together waiting for Dewey. He finally got there looking really tired. "Hey Dewey, what's up? You look kinda... Toxic." Ned said as Dewey sat with them. Dewey shook his head, "It's the new girl, Sarah. I saw her go home earlier and she-" He looked up and shook his head, "I brought her home. She lived far from School of Rock." Ned exchanged looks with Patty and they both shrugged, "Ok?" They said at the same time. Dewey scratched his head, "I'll just get a drink..." Dewey got up and went to the counter without realizing that he bumped into someone really hard. He heard papers flying around and he looked down. He had just hit a blonde woman. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'm really out of my head right now, sorry." The woman looked up at him. She was pretty, "It's all right." She was British. She smiled at Dewey as he got down to help her pick up the papers she dropped. "I'm really sorry," Dewey said, "Hey, I'll get you a coffee, you want?" The woman smiled, "Sure, uhm..?" Dewey shook his head again "Dewey Finn. And you?" The woman replied, "Julia, I'm Julia Gellar. I'm a teacher at Horace Green and I just moved in from England. What do you do?" Dewey started to think, _'Ahh, okay. So this is the teacher was the one who made my students come late...'_ He didn't answer her question but asked, "What do you want? What kind of coffee?" She answered, "Uhm, maybe just a Mocha Malt Frappuccino would be fine." Dewey nodded, "Okay then." He got the only folder on the floor, handed it to Julia and went to the counter. The lady standing behind the counter flashed a big smile and said, "Hi! Welcome to Starbucks! My name's Losh. How may I help you?" Dewey smiled back and replied, "Uh, two Mocha Malt Frappuccinos, please." Losh nodded and asked, "What size?" Dewey turned to Julia and asked the same question. She replied, "Just a tall." Dewey looked back at Losh and said, "You heard the lady, two tall Mocha Malt Fraps." Losh smiled again and pressed a couple of buttons, "Great! That would be $6.30. May I have your name please?" Dewey gave his name and paid. He walked away from the counter to Julia.  
  
"So, you teach too? And you 'taught' at Horace Green?" Julia asked. Dewey nodded, "Yeah, that's how I met the kids, your students. Those guys really know how to rock. I'm really proud of them." Julia smiled, "Well of course, who wouldn't be proud of them? They're awesome! Did you know that they disabled the school bell?" Dewey shook his head, "They did? Wow, they're taking after me. You see, back in high school, I did that too with my friends." Julia laughed and they really got into talking while Ned and Patty simply watched them talking from afar. Ned looked down, "So much for inviting him for coffee..." He whispered to himself.  
  
===================  
  
Note: Okay people! So there's Chapter 5!! How do you like it? Don't forget to REVIEW!!! Peace out! 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks people for reading my fic!! Okay, so here's chapter 6!! ;)  
  
=======================  
  
The school bell of Horace Green rang and everyone got inside their classrooms and waited quietly for their teachers to come to their classrooms. Teachers came rushing out from the faculty room to their destinations. Principle Mullins was walking with her niece, Miss Gellar to the sixth grade hallway. "So you met a guy last night?" Miss Mullins asked. Miss Gellar nodded with a smile and replied, "Yeah, he was so nice. His name was Dewey Finn. He said he knows you, auntie." Miss Mullins nodded, "Of course I know him! He was that menace who came and pretended to be Mr. Ned Schneebly. He is really nice." Miss Gellar nodded again, "I'm so excited! I'm going to see him again tomorrow." Miss Mullins stared, "What? You're seeing Dewey?" Miss Gellar stopped and asked, "What's wrong?" Miss Mullins shook her head, "Nothing, it's just that we dated for a week and now he's dating my niece." Miss Gellar scratched her chin, "Uhm, he is my age anyway, auntie. You're well... Older than him." Miss Mullins crossed her arms, "So what if I'm older? He's not even your type, Julia. He's a husky man." Miss Gellar raised her eyebrows, "I like husky." Miss Mullins shook her head, "Okay, fine. You can date him, just as long as you don't get too distracted. You might get so distracted that it would be hard to work. And-" Miss Gellar cut her off, "I won't auntie. It's not my first time to date!"  
  
"Uh, Miss Gellar?" Summer called for her attention. Miss Gellar was just sitting behind her desk in a daze. Miss Gellar didn't move. "Uh, Miss Gellar?" Summer said, "Aren't we supposed to have a science quiz today? You promised me yesterday." Miss Gellar blinked, shook her head and uttered, "Oh yeah, sorry guys..." She got up and pulled papers from her folders. She rushed herself that she accidentally also handed out the answer sheet to Summer. Summer saw the answers and gasped, "Miss Gellar! What are you doing? Don't show them to me!" Miss Gellar shook her head again and grabbed the answer sheet back and gave Summer the test paper. "I'm sorry, Summer." Miss Gellar said with a smile. Summer nodded and went on with the quiz. Zack sat on his seat tapping his pencil against his forehead and whispering, "The difference between an acid... and a base..." He sat back and closed his eyes to think harder. And it suddenly got to him. He quickly scribbled everything he just remembered on the test paper and went on to the next question.  
  
------------------  
  
It was lunch time over at St. Thomas Public School. Sarah was sitting on the bleachers beside the net fence of the school. She was eating her lunch, a normal egg (with a hell lot of mayo) sandwich when she saw Amy hanging out around with some cheerleaders quite a distance away. "She studies here?" Sarah asked herself. Amy grabbed two pompoms from the ground and started cheering along with her girly little friends. "Wow, she's a cheerleader too. What do you know?" Sarah whispered. She couldn't believe she never noticed Amy studying at the same school because Amy seemed more like the private school type of girl. Suddenly, she saw Archilleas there clapping and cheering behind Amy. "He studies here too? Is he also a cheerleader? How strange has our world become?" She thought to herself. She then realized Archilleas was only cheering for Amy who suddenly did a high flip. Sarah shook her head and turned her head away and saw the guys whom she thrashed up the other day. Cedric was in front and said, "Greetings Sarah, guess where we stayed over last night?" Sarah shook her head, "You know I don't like guessing games. But sure, I'll take a guess. Hmm... I guess... In jail?" Cedric nodded and answered, "Very good. Now you get a prize! And here it is." He rolled up his hand and threw out a punch but she quickly moved to the side so he wasn't able to hit her. Cedric frowned. Sarah threw her sandwich at his face and exclaimed, "Too slow, asshole!" This caught the attention of some people. Cedric wiped the sandwich off his face and growled. Sarah got up and ran off. Cedric and his friend tried running after her. Sarah pushed her way through a group of posers then through the Drama Club and then hid herself in the middle of a group of goths. Cedric and his friends just kept running but then halted before the goths who all pulled out stakes, ready to stab them. "Hey! Hey! It's cool man! We're goin'! We're goin'!" Cedric said with his hands before him. "C'mon guys. Let's go..." They all turned around and left.  
  
Sarah grinned, "Thanks guys." The goths looked at her and one of them said, "Anything for a lonesome wolf living in this treacherous death zone. You're one of us, Sarah Stone. It's the least we could do." Sarah nodded and asked, "Is it alright if I hang out here until the end of lunch?" They all nodded and another person said, "The lonesome wolf returns to her pack." Sarah smiled and they all got down to a table far from everyone else.  
  
Amy and her cheerleader friends came around to the goths and Amy said perkily, "Wow! Sarah! I didn't know you studied here too! My god! This is so cool! Come and sit with us!" Sarah raised and eyebrow, "Nah." Amy crossed her arms, "And why not? Don't you want to be popular like us?" Sarah tried to keep in a laugh, "You're popular? I've never even heard of you. Have you Acheron?" Sarah looked down at a long haired goth in a black leather trench coat and shook his head, "I don't care about the world." Amy stomped her foot, "It's because goths don't care! See the guy just said so. I'm so perfect though. You guys are so missing out on life!" Another goth, a girl named Sabbath uttered, "No, you're missing out on nothing. The Dark side has so many wonders. Amy shook her head, "Uh! No way! Let's go, Sarah. Let's leave these freaks! C'mon!" Sarah's eyes bulged. One of the goths, Pandora raised her stake and said softly, "You have your first warning before your apocalypse comes." Amy gave her the hand and said, "Talk to the hand you freak." Then Pandora said quickly, "Second warning. I'm giving you another chance." Amy giggled, "You're funny. I still hate you freaks." The Pandora stood up and grabbed Amy's neck and pressed the stake against Amy's throat. It stung. Amy said, "I'm sorry! Let go of me you freak!!!" Pandora pressed the stake harder and Sarah murmured, "Let her go, Pandora. She's just an idiot. Pandora threw Amy and whispered, "I'll be watching you." Amy ran away with her friends and the school bell rang.  
  
----------------------  
  
Dewey sat in his van bored and thinking of Julia. "She's so pretty..." He just kept saying to himself again and again. Later on, Ned peeked through the window and said, "Hey Dewey! Let's go to the new place." Dewey shook his head, "Later!! Give me thirty minutes." Ned shook his head, "Please, I need to get some papers there!!" Dewey mouthed, "Thirty." then said loudly, "Take the bus!" Ned scratched his head, "Dewey, this is quite important." Dewey hesitated. Then Ned exclaimed, "Dewey! You're not doing anything anyway! Can I just please borrow the van for a while?" Dewey didn't answer the question, "She actually sat in my van. I actually brought her home! I think she likes me, Ned! I think she likes me!" Ned nodded, "Good for you. Now, can I borrow the van?" Still, Dewey stayed inside so Ned opened the door, pushed Dewey to the passenger's seat (that took a while) and got on the drivers seat and started the engine.  
  
Ned drove really fast and heard Dewey whispering to himself over and over, "Yea, sure. Saturday night would be great..." Ned shook his head and sighed, "Dewey, you just met the woman!" Dewey looked at Ned and said, "Hey, it took you years to ask Patty out. Me with Julia, just a couple of minutes. Haha! I'm hot, you're not." Ned smirked, "Yea it took me years. But I got to know Patty first." Dewey replied, "And so? I know Julia already. I know where her apartment is, I know her landline number, I know her cell phone number, I know her email address, I know where she works, I know what she does, I know almost everything!" Ned took a turn then answered, "So what? I did that too with Patty but I didn't get intimate with her right away."  
  
"I'm not intimate with Julia! I just asked her out. That's all."  
  
"And what do you get out of it?"  
  
"A date!"  
  
"No! NOTHING!"  
  
"How would you know, Ned? You don' even know how to date."  
  
"Oh yea?  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Fine! I'll prove to you I can date. I'll take you out tonight. What do you say? Is that a deal?"  
  
"But it's not a deal yet. If you can't prove you can date, you'd have to go around the city and scream like a fool. You gotta say, 'I don't know how to date! Somebody love me!!'"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well If I win, you gotta go running around the city screaming, 'I was wrong! I'm gay and Ned is the ultimate dating god!'"  
  
"You're on!!"  
  
The two shook hands. Ned grinned and swerved to the School of Rock.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Alright now class, take your seats." Miss Gellar said. She pulled out a fresh piece of chalk from her chalk box and started writing. Freddy pulled out his notebook and started scribbling some stuff with his messy handwriting. Zack saw this and asked softly, "What are you doing?" Freddy replied quietly, "I didn't do my homework. Please, please, can I copy your homework!!" Zack glanced at Miss Gellar and handed Freddy his notebook. Freddy grabbed the notebook and started jotting down whatever was written on Zack's homework. "I have a project for you guys. Miss Mullins said that everyone in the sixth grade has to do this. It's due at the end of the month so please, pay attention." Miss Gellar said as she continued writing on the board. "We will be having a parade around the school. I don't really like it, but you guys have to do it. For your section, your theme is to go around as your idol. Me for example, my idol is Eric Clapton so I'd go around dress as Eric Clapton but I'd look kinda silly. Now, be creative, guys!" She turned around and showed that she really wasn't writing anything, but little scribbles that really don't mean anything. Summer raised an eyebrow, "Question, why did you write on the board?" Miss Gellar smiled at Summer and answered, "I just felt like it." She giggled and went on discussing the parade project. "Everyone should have a costume and should act like their idols." Billy was grinning. Miss Gellar noticed this and added, "Yes Billy, I'm sure you'd enjoy doing this project. So, anyway... You're all required to give out who you're going to be by Monday, so you have two days to think about it. And another thing, no one's supposed to be the same. You all have to be unique!" The bell rang and Miss Gellar looked at the clock. It was already three o' clock. She nodded, "Okay kids, see you next week! Enjoy your weekend!" Everyone got up and started fixing their things.  
  
When everyone left the classroom, Zack went to Miss Gellar, handed the Jimi Hendrix DVD she lent him and said, "Hey Miss Gellar, I watched the DVD. It was awesome! I asked my dad to get me the copy." Miss Gellar accepted the DVD and replied, "That's great! Hey, you know, there's a whole collection of Hendrix Concert DVD's over at Tower Records. Maybe you could go and check it out." Zack grinned, "Cool! I'll go check it out before practice..." He walked out of the classroom and caught up with Summer, Katie, Freddy and Lawrence.  
  
"I can't believe Miss Gellar forgot about the homework!" Summer gasped as they stepped out of the school. "It was due today!"  
  
"It's a good thing she forgot, Summer. I didn't do it." Freddy laughed.  
  
"She seems distracted... I wonder why." Summer whispered to herself. She spotted her mom in front of their car and said, "See you guys later!" She ran to her mom leaving Katie, Freddy, Lawrence and Zack waving to her saying in chorus, "Bye." Lawrence looked at his watch and said, "I have to go to my piano lessons now. I will see you at four thirty." He ran off, took a turn out of sight before they could say bye.  
  
"So, who are you gonna be for the project?" Katie asked Freddy and Zack. Zack shrugged and replied, "I was thinking Angus Young but that's more of Dewey. So I'm not so sure yet. How 'bout you guys?" Freddy answered, "I'm not sure either... Hehe, I was thinking of Santa." Katie and Zack laughed. Freddy pointed at them, "I'm just joshing." Katie smiled, "I was thinking of going as maybe... Uh... Ozzy Osbourne. I can do the hair, get the shades, find clothes like his and I'm done. I don't know why it really has to be at the end of the month... It's an easy project." Freddy rolled his eyes, "It is if you got the stuff. Lucky Billy Boy... He's a fashion freak! He's got everything he needs! I don't." Zack scratched his head, "I dunno, but maybe you can ask Dewey for help. He can give you ideas. As for me, I'm going to Tower Records. You guys wanna tag along?" Katie shook her head, "Oh! Cool! But I've got stuff to do at home with my parents. My mom decided to redecorate over the weekend." She looked around for her car and found it, "I gotta go guys. Bye!" Zack and Freddy waved her goodbye and Zack looked at Freddy, "How 'bout you? Wanna come?" Freddy shook his head, "Sorry Hendrix. Can't this time." Zack nodded, "Okay, Spaz. I'll see ya later at practice, man!" Zack walked away and got inside a bus that brought him to the nearest mall.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What?!" Patty exclaimed behind the front desk. "You two are going out?" Ned shook his head, "No we're not! But we are. I'm just gonna prove to Dewey that I know how to date!" Patty raised an eyebrow, "Ned, honey, you know... You don't have to prove anything to Dewey. You're a really good dater and you don't have to prove it 'coz you are." Dewey kept himself from laughing. Ned heard him and said, "I hear you Dewey... I hear you..." Archilleas came running in holding his Gibson Epiphone SG. Chris came running in after him with his drumsticks. "What's the rush? It's still four." Dewey asked them. Archilleas replied, "The freaky girl, Sarah told us to run quickly. She had her guitar with her..." Chris continued, "And a bunch of goths with stakes and stuff! There were also these guys coming toward them. It was scary so we ran." Dewey frowned and stepped outside. Sarah wasn't in sight so he asked from outside, "Where were they?" Chris answered, "Two blocks away." Dewey said, "You guys stay here. I'm gonna look for them."  
  
Dewey walked for two blocks and eventually found a big group of goths. He squinted and saw a familiar group of guys. Standing before the Goths was Sarah. She had her guitar with her. She was looking at the leader of the group, Cedric. Dewey didn't do anything. He simply stood there until he saw Cedric raise a gun. "Shit." Dewey whispered and he ran to them. "Hey! Hey you! Drop the gun!" Cedric pointed the gun at Dewey, "Don't come any closer old man!" Dewey just kept running and said, "Drop it, kid!" Cedric pressed the trigger but missed. Sarah laughed, "Is it your first time to hold a gun?" Cedric turned and pointed the gun at Sarah. Pandora held out a dagger, "If you shoot her, I will kill you. This dagger is very sharp and from the Underworld." Cedric raised his eyebrows and without noticing it, Dewey slapped the gun out of his hands. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Dewey exclaimed. "Get out of here before the police comes! Go!" Cedric and his gang walked away and the goths went off the opposite way while Sarah and Dewey stayed. "What are you doing here, Finn?" Sarah asked without looking at him. Finn placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her, "Sarah! What's wrong with you? You could've died!" She rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't matter! And what if you died? It would be much more important than me dying!"  
  
"Why are you saying this?"  
  
"Look Finn, you've got a life. I don't. I rather die, just like my dad. He's dying, Finn! He's dying!" She suddenly broke into tears, "He's dying... He's really sick! And he's dying!"  
  
Dewey couldn't say anything but, "It's okay, Sarah...C'mon. Let's go."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
========================================================== 

Note: Sorry for posting in really late. Didn't have time to continue it. Hehe. Hey, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! See yuh!! 


End file.
